


Peek-a-boo

by Baby_gerken1020



Category: The Wanted (Band)
Genre: Death, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Mpreg, The Wanted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_gerken1020/pseuds/Baby_gerken1020





	Peek-a-boo

Peek-a-boo

“Nathan!” Siva cried out on the floor of he’s house crawled up in a ball crying.

Why is this happening to me this isn’t normal is the baby sick am I having a miscarriage. I started crying more that was when I lay on the floor sobbing my knees to my chest well as close as they could get, I’m 4 month pregnant. All I could keep thinking was where is Nathan and I want Jay why did this how did this came to be when a sharp pain ripped through my stomach I screamed and every thing want black. I woke up in the hospital.

“Siva oh you’re awake” Nathan said as he walked to the side of the bed

“You brought me to the hospital?” I said as a sharp pain happened

“Yes Siva I walked into the house to find you on the floor out cool, Siva I care about you and that baby, when did you start getting these pains anyway?” Nathan tried saying in one breath but it didn’t work

“I know you care but I’m a freak, I’m a pregnant guy” I said as Nathan sat on the bed

“Ya your health is more important Siva” Nathan said as the doc walked in

“Hello Siva my name is Dr Dash I’m a baby doctor I see your 6 months” Dash

“NO why are you so claim about this I’m a guy 4 months pregnant?” I said to the Doc

“Will Siva you may not know but male pregnancy is possible” Dash

“What” Nathan Laughed?

“Nathan! So there are more like me?” I said as Nathan opened his mouth

“I think we should talk about the fact that I found him passed out on his room floor” Nathan said

“Oh so you passed out Siva can I ask from what?” Dash

“I’ve been having these really bad pains in my stomach” I said as Nathan looked at me with that eyebrow thing he does

“How long have you had this” Dash

“A week” I said looking at Nathan to see his reaction

“A week, why didn’t you tell me” Nathan said really pissed off

“Because you don’t need to take care of me, your busy any ways you don’t need me holding you down” I said as Nathan stood up and walked in a circle 

“Siva Stephen Michael Kaneswaran god I would stop my world to help you so do not push me away” Nathan yells doing he’s hand point thing

I started crying when Nathan wrapped me in a hug

“I take it you’re the father Nathan?” Dash

Siva laughed then Nathan

“No I’m just a really good band mate” Nathan said as he smiled

“Ok well back to the pain Siva all that is, is you’re a man and your body isn’t ready to support the baby that and your body is a little to small, can I ask who the father is?” Dash said as Nathan shuck he’s head no to the doc for asking that Question.

Every time I think of or hear Jays name, I have flash backs

Flashback

“It was my first time I’ve never done anything with anyone” I thought in my head as Jay got on top of me kissing me. He started to take off my pants as he unzipped his and pulled out his dick, he flipped me over and told me he was putting it in he slid in that feeling was soo good, I moaned at the feeling we did it for awhile when we were none we laid on the bed. Jay asked me if I would be his boyfriend and if he could tell the mates, I said yes

“His name is Jay” I said as I looked at Nathan and Nathan know exactly what I wanted he walked over to me and got on the bed with me laid down next to me grabbed me and but me in a soft embrace.

Jay’s POV

It’s been 2 months since I’ve seen Siva 2 months. He just left me, us a note saying (I can’t do this) that’s it nothing else on a fucking sticky note that said (I can’t do this). Who does that he know I loved him he know that, and onto of that the mates try to help but it doesn’t. Nathans never here anymore unless it’s a tour but even then he’s glued to his cell, Tom and Max are always drinking or already drunk. I now cry myself to sleep I’m so worried about him, what if he’s hurt or dying from cancer or something. What if he left because of me maybe he didn’t love me or found someone better then me. When I started crying.

“Jay dude stop with the crying” Max said with his drunken self

“Are you fucking kidding me right” I said as I stood up

“ya dude you’re a whinny bitch now your no fun Siva probly left you for that” Max said as Jays fist hit him straight in the face

“You’re a fucking ass a drunken ass, friends don’t do stuff like that” I said as Max went to take a swing at him but I moved and he hit the floor when Nathan walked into the room

“Whats going on” Nathan

“Nothing Nathan I’m just done” I said as I walked out

“What did you do?” Nathan said to Max as he helped pick him up

“All I said was stop crying you sound like a bitch that’s probly why Siva left you” Max said all wobbly

“God Max you need to learn how to keep your mouth shut” Nathan

It’s dark and wet but I needed to get out of there. I can’t take it, I quit, and I’m done when all of a sudden Nathan ran up next to me.

“What do you want” I said 

“Hey don’t do that I’m always here for you” Nathan said as he grabbed my shoulders to stop me

“No your not you’re always out or on the phone, what are you doing any ways, and what is it a nether girl… (I thought for a sec) are you talking to Siva?” I said

Nathan didn’t say anything

“You are, you know what I’ve been going through” I said now really pissed

“He didn’t want me to tell you” Nathan said as my knuckles hit him in the eye

“You bustard, you know how i've felt” I said as I got cut off 

“I know Jay but I can’t” Nathan said as I walked away

Siva POV

I’m in my bed watching vampire dairies when I look up to see a wet and black eyed Nathan I got out of bed when Nathan put me back.

“What happened” I said before he could remind me i'm on bed rest for my whole pregnancy

“Jay” Nathan said

“Jay why?” I asked

“He figured it out he knows I talk to you I don’t know how but he does” Nathan said as I hugged him

“Can I sleep here tonight” Nathan

“Yes” I said as I moved over and lay down then I pulled Nathan down

Sivas POV

I woke up face to face with Nathan, his black eye got worse during the night I slide my thump over his eye and started crying, and then Nathan woke up too so I started crying harder for waking him up. I had too many emotions going through me it hurts I was hyperventilating I didn’t know which feeling I should be feeling so I just cried. Nathan held me by the shoulder talking but I couldn’t hear him so I cried more when Nathan lead in to me and hugged me rubbing my back he pulled back and looked at me wiping my tears away.

“Siva why are you crying?” Nathan asked as he got up to go the bathroom I followed him, him not know

“Because he hurt you because of me, this is all because of me” I said leading on the door way, when Nathan turn toward me and pointed to the bedroom his way of say what are you doing up, your supposed be on bed rest.

“Go your not supposed be up” Nathan said with his tooth brush in his mouth

So I want back to the bed.

“Now Siva I would do it again, I’m here for you. He doesn’t know how much you’re going through so his he wants to take another swing at me I’m going to take it just for you” Nathan said as he changed his shirt

“Are you going somewhere” I asked with puppy eyes

“Ya I have to, the tour starts today and I’m late too” Nathan said as he put on his retro-style Police sunglasses on

“But I don’t want you to get hurt anymore then you have Nathan” I said sitting on my feet

“I have to and you know that penguin” Nathan said as I rolled my eyes I hate that nickname I know I’m already waddling you don’t need to remind me

“Stay in bed as much as possible Siva ok see you 3 months, I have someone dropping food off here every week and the door man said if you need anything to call him” Nathan said as he touched my stomach and kissed me on the forehead

“You’re the best friend I could ever have” I said

“Yep watermelon” Nathan said oh there goes the other nickname as he left the place

Watermelon why am I that big already anyway.

Jays POV

I’m so pissed why am I even doing this I wanted to quit last night but no my stupid ass is here. When Nathan walked through the door, just great now I have to deal with not only Max but Nathan too just great.

“So Nathan how Siva” I said rudely looking at him and making the movements to take of his sunglasses

“You know where Siva is?” Tom said sitting up straight

“You kept that from us we’ve been worried” Max said as Jay laughed

“So Nathan how is he” I said

“Well if you have to know not very happy with you” Nathan said as he pulled his sunglasses off

“What happened?” Tom

“Jay had a punch fit last night, he hit me to” Max said

“You deserved that” Nathan said

“And you didn’t” Jay said pissed off

“Ya in Sivas point of view but in yours yes I did deserve it” Nathan said as he sat down

“Ya you deserved it lying to me you know I loved… love him” I said as I got up and started to walk toward him

“Jay have you even asked Nathan if Siva’s ok” Tom said as he jumped in front of him to stop him going after Nathan

“No I didn’t” I said sitting back down

“Nathan is Siva ok how is he doing” Tom asked

“He asked me not to say anything” Nathan said

“Is he dyeing?” I cried

“No Jay he’s fine he’s not dyeing he’s just…” Nathan said

“He’s just what?” I said as we got in to the van

“He’s ok but not in the right mind to be here” Nathan said sitting next to Jay

“Is it because of me” I said

“No mostly him” Nathan said as Jay started to cry

“It is he hates me” I said when I felt my heart drop

“Jay its not your felt I’m telling you this he well be fine and back soon I promise” Nathan said as he out his hand on my knee

“Is he depressed, do you think he’ll hurt himself?” Max asked

“No Max he’s not going to hurt himself he well be fine soon” Nathan said looking pissed at Max

“Does he still love me?” I asked

“well right now he’s pissed at you for punching me, but I know he well always love you even if he think he doesn’t” Nathan said putting his sunglasses back on

He still loves me

Siva POV

I feel like I’m in one of those horror movies were you locked up some where met to cute off your own foot or you start see shit. Well it doesn’t help that I’ve been watching horror movies and I’m alone. Nathan hasn’t texted me in 2 days apparently his still on the plane that or Jay killed him. Oh what if Jay killed Nathan and cut him into small pieces an throw them in a fire or he just throw him in a fire or beat the shit out of him to the point he bleed to death. I started crying, I have to call Nathan I have to know if he’s safe and ok I have to. When I picked up my cell and dilled his number.

Nathans POV

My cell started ringing as soon as I got off the plane.

“Hi Siva” I said as he looked up to see Jay looking at him with puppy eyes

I couldn’t really hear what he was saying because he was crying so hard.

“Siva stop crying and tell me what’s wrong” I said as I took two steps back

“Are sniff you sniff ok sniff” Siva said as he tried to slow his cry down

“Siva I'm fine” I said with a laugh looking up again to see Jay still looking at me

“Jay…sniff didn’t… stiff hurt you again” Siva said as he finally slowed his crying

“No Siva Jay didn’t hurt me again, speaking of Jay Siva I think you should at lest talk to him on the phone because he’s staring at me because he knows I’m talking to you” I told Siva

“Nathan” Siva whined

“Siva you know I’m right” I said as I walked toward Jay

“Fine” Siva said sniffling

I handed my cell to Jay

“What?” Jay said as he took the cell out of my hand

“It Siva” I said walking away

Jays POV

Am I really going to talk to Siva why does he want to talk to me now almost 3 months from when he left, why now? He’s going to hate me for hurting Nathan I probably ruined my chance to get him back its gone I know it is.

“Hello I chocked with my hands shacking

“Hi” Siva said not sounding happy

“How are you, you’re ok right?” I said as I started walking back in forth

“… ya I’m fine, how about you?” Siva asked hesitating 

“Why did you pause?” I started to panic

“Well I’m mad as you for punching Nathan” Siva said low

“I now I’m sorry he just he kept a secret from me it hurt I care so much about you why would you make him hold something like that?” I said as I heard on the other line sniffling

“You can’t ask me that, and please don’t hurt Nathan because of me” Siva started crying

“Siva please don’t cry I won’t hurt him please don’t” I said as I starting crying

“I can’t help it sniff…” Siva cried when I kind of got anger 

“What do you like Nathan?” I said waiting for him to say yes

“What are you getting at, what do you think I’m falling for him” Siva said

“Yes are you?” I said on the brick of crying

“Oh my fucking why does every one keep asking me stuff like that now here and at the hospital…” Siva paused again waiting for Jay to freak

“You were in the Hospital!” Jay screamed when Nathan heard it and started running over to him to take the cell away

“No Nathan you to are still lying to me what is going on, what’s going on with you two?” I said holding the cell to his chest so Nathan could get to it

“Jay there’s nothing going on between me and Siva I’m just being a friend that’s it” Nathan Said still trying to get the cell

“what about us your not being a good friend to us lying” Jay said as he went to go put the cell up near he ear but Nathan and his little self swiped it right from under him

“Because Siva asked me” Nathan said as he looked at the cell to find the call was ended

“Great thanks Jay” Nathan said as he started typing in numbers

“Thanks what?” I said 

Nathan ignored me and walked away

Nathans POV

Maybe he shouldn’t of talked to Jay I don’t know what I was thinking.

I couldn’t stand still the phone just kept ring he wasn’t going to pick up

I hope he’s ok do you think he would hurt himself no he’s pregnant he would hurt the baby

Siva P.O.V

I sat there crying wishing hoping he got hurt for what he did to me. But he is the father of my child what am I supposed to do with how he just reacted to me yelling at me saying that I cheated on him with Nathan, Nathans my best friend I don’t even think about him that way yeah he’s a nice guy by I’d never sleep with him. Why and how did this all the how I understand why? Do I even want this no why am I even talking this it’s my baby I should be talking about it this way I said to myself as suddenly my phone woke me up out of my own head. I looked at the caller ID it was Nathan I didn’t know whether or not pick up till the call ended in my screen said 14 missed calls and 26 missed messages, it was Nathan worried about me I know it was. I picked up my phone and walked into the bathroom and I’ll Nathan’s number.

“Siva!” Nathan said sounding really panicked

“Yeah Nathan” I said wiping my tears away in the mirror

“Are you okay your starting to scare me” Nathan said still sounding panicked

“Well I cried if that’s what you’re asking” said walking back in my room

“Siva are you really okay” Nathan said finally sounding calmer

“No Nathan not okay to feel numb not the good kind of numb” I said as I sat on the side the bed

“I’m coming home now” Nathan said sounding angry

“No you can’t do that you need to be there I promise I’ll be okay just talk to me” I said lying

“Really are you really going to be okay just talking to me” Nathan said calming down again

“Yes” I said as I started to believe that it was calming me down

“Okay what do you want to talk about” Nathan said

“Do the guys know now?” I said laying in bed

“Yes and they’re worried but after I talk to you tell them that your fine and whatever you want me to tell them” Nathan said

“Could you please tell them I’m fine you can put your little smartass comments in it for me about Jay” I said with a smile

“So you’re mad at him” Nathan said

“Yeah he thinks I’m cheating on him with you” I said as something happened I don’t know what was felt like butterflies

“Nathan?” I said

“What what’s wrong are you okay see now I’m coming home” Nathan said starting to panic again

I didn’t say anything just sat on my bed staring at put my hands on my stomach and felt again

“I think the baby is moving” I said when the other line went quiet

“Nathan” I said sounding a little panicked

“Yeah I heard you I just didn’t expect it so soon you’re only four months pregnant babies supposed to move this early” Nathan said with a smile

“I don’t know all I know is it felt like butterflies” I said

“Call Dr. Dash maybe he will know” Nathan said

“I don’t have his number” I said

“I have his number I’ll make you an appointment” Nathan said

“Why do you have his number” I said

“For emergencies I care about you and my best friend so if anything happened to you I had his number which right now something is happening with you so I’m going to get off the phone and call him right now to make an appointment for you hopefully for today” Nathan said

“Okay” I said

“I’ll call you back a minute telling you in the appointment so I go by” said as he hung up the phone

Nathan called Dr. Dash he said that Siva could come in and in hour for a full checkup.

Nathan finally called me and told me to be at Dr. Dash’s office in an hour be ready for a full checkup.

Finally got Dr. Dash’s office while I was waiting for him I was looking at a magazine when a nurse called my name. I walked into a room painted light green with a big machine next to the exam table the nurse told me to undress put on one of those hospital gowns so I did as I was told and laid on the table. As I waited and looked down and noticed that my stomach was a lot bigger than I thought it was so I got up off the table and walked towards the mirror I ran my hands over my stomach pushing the gown closer to my body my stomach was a lot bigger than a four month pregnant woman, I started thinking maybe I have twins then I started to freak out twins how my get a handle that when the doctor walked into the room. 

“Well hello Siva I heard you think the baby moved” Dash asked

“Dr. Dash how big my supposed to be” I asked

“What where did that come from” Dr. Dash asked

“I don’t know I was just looking mirror I look a lot bigger than four months” I said

“Yes I would say you look a lot bigger than being four months but we can figure that out” Dr. Dash said pulling the big machine towards him

“How” I asked

“With this machine it’s an ultrasound we are going to look at your baby see how big the baby is we see if there’s more than one may be here to heartbeat depends on you” Dr. Dash said

“The baby with that machine” I said as I lay down on the exam table

He turned on the screen told me pull up my shirt and got I was still wearing boxers he squirted some gel stuff on my stomach then pulled the stick thingy out of its holder and put it on my stomach, and looked at the screen while moving the stick thingy around. When all of a sudden he stopped moving the stick thingy and looked at me.

“Well I know why your a lot bigger than you’re supposed be” Dr. Dash said

“Why” I said

“Well your a lot smaller than what you’re supposed be for having for babies growing in you” Dr. Dash said

“FO... Four… Four babies” I said as the room started to spine

 

To much for my head to handle

Siva’s point of view

As soon as I walked into the house I pulled out my cell and dialed Nathans cells.

“Siva” Nathan said

I didn’t answer him

“Siva” Nathan said

I still didn’t answer

“Ok Siva if you don’t answer I’m going to start freaking out” Nathan said sounding panicked

“Four” I said

“Four what” Nathan asked

“Four…b.babies” I said starting to cry

Nathan didn’t say anything but I could here resoling around through the cell

Nathan’s P.O.V

It hit me hard as soon as I heard what he said and then he started cry angry filled through my body everything want black every thing to be honest, I don’t even remember what I was doing better jet I don’t know what I would do. I was angry and all that angry want to Jay every bet of it. When all of a sudden I was being held by Max and Tom, I looked down to see Jay on the ground I looked at Max and Tom.

“What happened” I asked as they let me go when I noticed Jay was knocked out cold

“Dude for such a small guy you can throw a good punch” Tom said as Max looked at Jay and cheeked if he was alive

“I did that” I asked looking at Tom

“Yap with one swing and you said something about how you did this, what does that mean mathan” Tom said/asked

“Oh god I didn’t mean to I’m soo sorry I just got so angry…” I said and stopped before I said something stupid

“What were you angry about” Tom asked

“Oh fuck Siva” I said looking for my cell in my pockets just as Tom handed me my cell I put it to my ear just to hear it do that click sound that means the phone call ended

“Fuck why did I do that” I asked myself

“I don’t know you wouldn’t tell us what’s going on” Tom said

Siva’s P.O.V

I’m listening to the cell

{“Hay Nathan” Jay said till I heard what sounded to me like someone slamming a car door and then something big and hard hitting the floor I would say a body. Then I heard Max and Tom Yelling “Nathan”,”dude”, and “what the hell Nathan what did you do that for” with some resoling. A few seconds I heard Nathan “what happened” “dude for such a small guy you can throw a good punch” Tom said “I did that” Nathan “yap with one swing and you said something about how you did this, what does that mean mathan” Tom “oh god I didn’t mean to I’m soo sorry I just got so angry…” Nathan “what were you angry about” Tom “oh fuck Siva” Nathan said some more resoling around I pulled the cell from my ear and just looked at it for a second and pressed the end button}

Ya I can kind of under stand why he did it but I needed him I needed him to talk to I’m scared, what am I going to do with four babies four I was afraid an of with one now I have four I started crying as I started laying down on the bed when I dozed off.

Nathan’s P.O.V

After the phone call ended

Fuck…fuck…fuck that’s all I could think, I just fucking fucked this but he’s probably scared shitless and I want and punched Jay when I should have been telling him he well be ok. I can’t do this he needs me I need to be there for him, I started running to the bus.

“Nathan where are you going” Tom yelled

I ignored him

“Take me to the plane now please” I asked the bus driver nicely

I couldn’t believe how fast I got there ya it was 7 am but I’m here. I walked in and took my shoes off then my jacket then I started walking towards Sivas room he was asleep, I crawled in the bed next to him facing him he opened his eyes just as a tear ran down the side of his face he sat up so did I. I didn’t know what else to do so I wrapped my arms around him.

“I’m scared” he let out

I held him tighter

Hold those Babies Tight

2 months passed

Siva’s P.O.V

Now I’m 6 months pregnant and Nathan decided to told management he was going on a vacation for four months so he could keep an eye one me, Jay didn’t asked anything well really he hasn’t talked to Nathan since the day Nathan punch him. I have getting really close to Nathan he has be telling me his secret, deep secret.

Like

One of them made me smile and giggle, he said “if he had the chance to able to get pregnant he would have taking it a long time ago but there is one problem, I’m not gay”. It cracked me up like big time I almost peed myself from the babies kicking and what he said, the babies stop kicking instantly when Nathan touches, talk or sing to my stomach, (which is humongous and I’m not even done growing and it hurts like a son of bitch when the babies kick so when his does anything that stops the babies from kicking me go for it) to Nathan it’s sad because he wants to feel the babies kicking. he some times even sleeps in the bed with me with at least one hand on my stomach at all times, I think he’s scared of something happening to or the babies, I don’t mind it… it makes me feel safe. Who know Nathan was so fatherly I like it I’m thinking of making him ether the God father or legal guardian, he is that fatherly which is funny because he’s the youngest 20 years old 20 god. I was pulled out of my thought with just a small word (names).

“What, sorry I was thinking” I asked looking at Nathan with a confusing face

“What are you going to name them” he asked

“Ha I didn’t even think about that” I said

“Well its something to think about, are they going to take Jay’s last name or your” he said/asked

“Ha-ha well defiantly my last name nothing against Jay but” I said

“Wait do you even know what your having” he asked

“Nope didn’t want to” I said

“oh well ok that’s a little weird for my taste, I would what to know so I can paint they’re room, buy them cloths and all that shit you know what I mean” he said

“Ya but I was think more of a natural room like browns and tans” I said

“Ya that make since but what about the cloths” he asked

“Same with that unisex cloths before they’re born then when they’re born I can buy what ever I want” I said

“No what ever we want I’m going to spoil these kids I’m uncle Nath” he said

“Ya the coolest uncle ever and the best friend in the world” I said

“Hay your going to make me cry and I’m not even the hormonal one” he said

All I could do was laugh

“So have you thought of names” he asked again

“Nope to be honest” I said

“Well not to me weird or mean I did if you want to hear them” he said/asked

“Ya why not and that wasn’t mean” I said

“Girl names  
Abbie, Bonnie, Fern, Dani, Haven, Jade, Lilith, Maddie, Peyton that is unisex, Phoebe, Rain, Sage, Willow. My favorites are Fern, Haven, Lilith, and Phoebe.” He said we a deep breath so he could continue

“Boy names  
Alaric, Klaus, Arty, Basil, Bates, Baxter, Bentley, Bo, Booth, I like B’s aberrantly, but back to the names I like Klaus, Bo, Bates, and Alaric” he said with a laugh

“Wow it’s like you came read my mind my favorites are all the girl names you like but with the boy I like Klaus, Bo, Peyton, and Alaric. My fav fav are Bo and Peyton then Haven and Fern” I said

“What do you think you’re having 2 girls and 2 boys” he asked

“No but I would like to hope so” I said

As I started to lie down on my side because my back hurt Nathan followed, he put his right hand on my stomach and leaned down, kissed my stomach it was weird the first time he did it but now it doesn’t bother me. He started singing to.

Nathan P.O.V

Nathan thinking then singing

I know I’m not dating Siva I’m just a friend but a close friend not close like your probably think like girl friend close but I feel still feel like lease kids are mine, So I sing to them all the time and they love it. Like right now Siva is falling asleep because I’m sing to them which give Siva have a rest from them kicking, they stop kick when I do any thing talk to them, sing, touch Siva’s stomach. As much as I love it give Siva a break from the babies, I would at least like to feel them kick once.

I was lower on the bed right next to Siva’s stomach with my hand laying on his Stomach… singing.

{I added something’s to the lyrics}

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink (the only drink you well be getting is milk)  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink (still milk)  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

I’m glad you kids are coming

Done singing

When suddenly the bedroom door swigged open, with Jay standing in he door way. I swear I jumped to me feet so fast I forgot I was standing; Siva did more of a roll and then stood up with one hand on his stomach. I have no idea why but, I ran over to Siva and stood in front of him maybe to try and hind him but ya. Jay apparently already saw because his hand was over his mouth.

“You told me you didn’t cheat on me with him” Jay said to Siva pointing at me

Siva walked out from behind me with wow, I can even tell you how pissed off he looked.

“Jesus you see me pregnant and that’s the first thing you fucking say” Siva yelled Jay looked him up and down

“But you there and him there” Jay said pointing at the bed

“Ya he has been here for me through this pregnancy and through all the shit you have put me through” Siva said pulling me forward by me hand

“But your pregnant… how… who’s” Jay said pointing at Siva

“Wow you are really stupid…idiot they’re yours” I said point from Siva’s stomach to Jay

At that point Jay was just standing there, and all I saw was Siva take off out of the room.

“Fuck” I said trying to follow Siva but he took my keys

Nathan’s P.O.V

I turned around to look at Jay but all I saw were his legs going into the bathroom, I walked up to the bathroom door to see him throwing up.

“Dude did you really think Siva would cheat on you” I asked him as he throw up as soon as he was done he leaned back and looked at me

“No but him being gone for this… because… he’s” he said

“Pregnant” I said with a smile

“Ya pre…pregnant, but if the baby’s mine why is he so big” he said

“It happens, but they are yours” I said smiling just waiting for him to notice the (they) but he didn’t

“Don’t get me wrong I love the baby already but what if I’m not ready, what if I’m not a good father to he or she, I could go” he said as I interrupted him

“Them” I said with a bigger smile

“What” he asked

“Them those babies, you will be a great father to them” I said

“Them as in two” he asked a little confused

I put four fingers up just to see him go pale and pass out.

Siva’s P.O.V

I cried as I drove, I had no idea how fast or were I was going. I just drove both hands on the steering wheel arms out straight as I shacked at ever sob. The father of my children just found me pregnant with my no our best friend comforting me singing to our kids my and Jays kids, but the first thing he thought was that I cheated on him not even noticing that I was pregnant till I pointed it out, and then he asked who the father was. How could he ask me that Question? I put one hand on my stomach when all of a sudden I heard breaks squealing and glass breaking, as I looked out the front window the world started to spin. When everything stopped I was hanging upside down only my seat belt holding me up, my stomach started to hit I could hear foot steps and crunching of broken glass. I pulled out my cell phone to dial Nathan’s number when the every thing started to get blurry, I the 2 number and send to drop the cell and hear ringing. When I heard the sound of the click and Nathans voice the only thing I could get out was (Nathan) and I passed out.

Nathan’s P.O.V

My cell started to ring as so as I saw that it was Siva I picked it up.

“Siva” I asked as I could hear heavy breathing and what sounded like rock pops, then want scared me the most

“Nathan” Siva said with a weak for then all I heard was a man scream call ###

I dropped my cell for and went to go run out the front door but I remembered that Siva’s in my car, I turned around to see Jay standing there (he woke up from being passed out).

“Gimmy your key” I yelled he looked at me stunned

“Why” he asked

“oh my fucking god Jay just give me the keys before I kill you and take them” I said screaming now Jay had fear writing all over his face as I held out my hand waiting for the keys but apparently I scared him into shock. I walked up to him grabbing him by the shirt.

“I think Siva was in a car crash are you going to give me the fucking keys” I yelled jumping him out of his fear

“I’ll drive” he said running toward the door to say I was surprised is a understatement. I ran behind him but soon I was in front of him, I got to blue Honda Ridgeline first but when he got in I don’t even think he closed the door before he did a 180 reverse turn. Which by the way it scared the shit out if I never know he could drive that way? He’s doing about 80 mph down the road we were on not knowing where to go so we just went, which was a good idea as we drove up to flashing lights and an ambulance. Jay instantly putting the Honda in park both of us jumping out and running over to only see my red California Ferrari upside down with shattered glass every where, I started to panic. How could he possibly survive that look at it, its laying in the middle of the road hood down crushed like a can, the roof crushed, a wheel hanging because the Steering Knuckle broke, and the driver side door is wide open. I started to loss my breath, when a guy walked up to us.

“Where Siva” I asked as the man looked at me

“The man in the crash, the one in the California Ferrari ” he asked

“Yes yes” I said with my hands shacking

“Sr. are you Nathan” the man asked

“Ye…yes” I said as I started to cry I wasn’t even thinking about Jay I don’t even know where he is

“young man he was asking for you well we were pulling him out, how far along is he” the man asked

“6…6 months why” I asked looking up at him

“Because young man he want into labor after the crash” the man said

“No” I screamed as I ran to find Jay only to find him standing next to my broken California Ferrari that once held Siva and four small lives, I walk up next to him.

“Jay he went into labor Jay and he’s only 6 months pregnant” I cried he looked at me with red eyes and tear stained checks

“It’s my fault” he said as he falls to his knee with his hand on his face. The sounds of his sobs and broken glass digging into his knees and legs. 

Be My Strength

As we looked at the crash it was like the world was crashing down around us like the car, I kept picturing in the car. Like the crash was playing over and over in my head, the car hitting the other car flipping hitting the ground, glass flying everywhere. I’m my mind as I watch Siva in that car as it crashed I couldn’t breath, and I want I was holding my breath tell I realized it I took a deep breath. I looked down to see Jay now lay down on the glass.

“Jay… we need to go to the hospital right now” I said lifting him of the ground, we walked to the Honda the keys were still in it and it was still running. I put Jay and the passenger seat; I got in the driver side and drove. The whole ride Jay didn’t say a thing; I just wanted to get to the hospital which we just drove up to it. I pulled up and parked but I didn’t move all the worst things want through my head.

What if the don’t make it?  
What if he doesn’t make it?  
What if he dies?  
And the babies live  
What if Jay wants nothing to do with the babies?  
I could give them up  
But I cant care of them could I?  
What if he goes in to coma?  
What if he forgets everything?  
Even his kids  
Is he ok?  
No his not ok he was just in a car crash.  
No Nathan don’t think that way

I was thrown out of my thoughts from an ambulance driving by with the sirens, I looked over to Jay he was bleeding.

“Jay buddy we need to go in” I said touching his shoulder he pulled away

“I don’t deserve to see him, I did this to him” he said not any emoticon

“He’d what you in there” I said

“No just fucking go you are his strength” he snapped and got out of the Honda

I watch him walk down the parking lot; I got out of the Honda and started toward the door but I stop. I looked at it finally fully hit me a tear ran down my face; I open the do and walked in to the front desk.

“Excuse what room is Siva Kaneswaran” I asked

“Room 222 second floor to the right” the lady said as I faked a smile and want on my way

I got in the elevator and pressed the 2 button, the door opened and I hesitated to step out but I did. I walked down the hall as I did; I looked at the door they were covered with pictures of baby’s. So I started to think about the babies, my heart was acing just 5 hours ago I was sing to them. Just as I rounded the corner I heard him… I heard him he was alive, I started running I finally got to the door doing a skid stop to see a broken boy lying in a hospital bed.

He was crying it hurt me to see him this way broken, he had cuts all over his face, he was pale, and a caste on his right arm. He looked up at me and started sobbing hard shacking, I couldn’t hand it I walked over to him and clamed into the bed lightly grabbing his head and placing it on my chest just holding him tight as the world crashed around us.

Wish you were here

We both fell asleep, Siva cried himself to sleep and I didn’t even know why my first thought was he lost the babies till, I woke up to a nurse.

“Sr would you like to come coddle the babies it help it called the kangaroo hold, kick starts the babies system.” she explained “it often worked better with skin-to-skin contact, like taking off your shirt holding them. Do you have two other people that could come in and help” she asked

“Two ya but that only makes 3 people, don’t we need 3 more people there’s 4 babies” I asked

“Oh Sr you don’t know” she said

“Could you please stop calling me Sr my name is Nathan and what happened” I asked

“he lost one of the baby girls from the car crash, it shielded the others it didn’t really shield the others but it was in the front of the stomach killing it” she said

“It was a girl” I said with a tear fall from my eye

“Well s…Nathan the sooner you hold the babies the healthier they get” she said

“Oh ok Mmm could you give me a few minutes I have to get my lads” I said as she nodded and left

I got up off the bed and want to go find Jay; I walked around the hospital to find him under a tree. He was crying his whole body shacking, I slid down the tree next to him.

“He’s alive” I said Jay snapped his head up to look at me

“Ya he’s alive but… he lost one of the baby’s, a girl” I said with another tear falling from my eye

“No…no…no why, are the others ok” he asked

“Well that’s why I’m here we need to kangaroo hold them” I said can he’s face change from sad to confused

“What” he asked

“The kangaroo hold, kick starts the babies system that’s what she told me that and it often worked better with skin-to-skin contact, like taking off your shirt holding them. The babies need you Jay and we need 1 more person, I was thinking of calling Max and Tom, I know they don’t know but I really think they’d be ok with it an help” I said I said pulling out my cell Jay just nodded

I dialed Toms number first hoping Max was with him.

Ring… ring… ring

{Hi Nath} Tom

{Hay is Max with you?} Me

{Ya why} Tom

{Siva’s in the hospital} me with a sniffle

{What…why… what happed} Tom kind of yelling

“a car crash, that’s all I’m going to say over the phone the rest I need to tell you in person} me

{Why no ok what hospital} Tom

{The one up at farmer farm you know were that is right} me

{Yes we’re coming now} Tom

He hung up the phone

I turn to Jay

“You going to help” I asked he didn’t said anything just shock his head no

“Why there your babies too” I asked thinking about it

“Oh ok sorry come up when your ready k Jay I know you think this is your fault but it isn’t Jay it isn’t” I said

I want back into the hospital and found the nurse; I was ready to coddle one of the babies. then I told that there well be to boys coming one named Max and the other Tom, and I told her they don’t know about the babies and to just bring them to the room where we are supposed to coddle the babies. He just nodded and walked me to a room with on big glass window; I looked through it to see three incubators. I tried so hard to hold back my tears but one slipped out, as we got closer to the incubators I started to see the babies they were so small. There was three rocking chairs in the room each one next to an incubator, I walked up to one and put my hand on it.

“You ready” she asked pushing me out of my thoughts all I did was nodded

“Well honey if you want to help the faster you need to take off you shirt” she said uncomfortable

“Oh ya” I said pulling one of my arm in the shelve and pulled the shirt over my head

“Sit down I’ll grab you the little boy” she said walking over to the incubator in front of me a few feet away

She started walking back over to me with a tank of some sort I’m guessing oxygen. She had the small ball of blue blanket that had the baby boy in it; she held him in one hand and unwrapped him. He fit in most of her palm he was a little bigger; she placed him right below my collarbone on my pectoral. I placed my hand on his bum my hand was so big I wasn’t only holding his bum but his legs to and half way up his back, my other hand I placed carefully on his back with his head in-between my thumb and pointer finger. I looked at his little body that my hand is engulfing; he was soo small to small I thought I was going to break him if I just breathed. I didn’t even notice that I was cry till one of my tears drop down on his head I wiped it away with my thumb.

It only felt like minuets sitting there, when I heard Toms voice and looked up to see Tom and Max with the nurse behind them.

“What is this, where’s Siva” Tom said

“That’s the thing I didn’t want to talk to you over the phone” I said still sitting there with the baby in my hand

“Why are you holding a baby, a baby with no shirt on” Tom asked

“No the question is who’s baby is it” Max asked

When all of a sudden

“mine and Siva’s” Jay said behind Max and Tom backing them both whip around to look at him, all I could do is smile he came.

“Jay you came” I said still smiling

“ya they are mine and Siva’s babies I need to help them I’m daddy… daddy takes care of his family” Jay said as I felt a tear run down my face I wiped it away

“ok what” Tom said with the most confusing look on his face as Jay was walking up to me looking at his son he started to reach his hand out to touch his son but stopped and pulled back

“He won’t break” a tall man said we all looked at him

“Hi I’m doctor Greenwood. James Greenwood” he said I nodded

“Well I came to check on the Kaneswarans” he said walking to the in incubator

“May I ask who the father is” he asked

“Me” Jay said

“Well hello son what’s your name” he asked

“Jay” I said

“well Jay you have three not critical but not quite health babies, they are quite small, the number one baby girl her lungs aren’t done developing, baby girl 2 has the same but hers his worse, and the baby boy well his the smallest with lung, eyes and motor skills problems and as you know the 3 baby girl was killed in the crash” he said as he said that I looked down at the baby boy another tear rolled down my cheek as Tom and Max gasped

“How are those babies Siva’s” Max asked calmly

“2o% of men can get pregnant” the doc said Max looked like he was numb

“Oh and young man thank you for doing the kangaroo it helps the babies a lot” the doc told me

“What’s the kangaroo” Tom asked

“ its an type of hold to help the baby, The kangaroo hold, kick starts the babies system it often works better with skin-to-skin contact, like taking off your shirt holding them.” He said to Tom

“Could I you know do it” Tom asked Max still a little numb

“Yes of cause you can the more the better” the doc said

“take of you shirt young man and sit down” the nurse said as Tom ripped his shirt off not really ripping it though and sat down next to me in the rocking chair. She walked over to him this time with a pink ball of blanket holding a baby inside it with a tank behind her; she unwrapped her and place her on Toms chest. Tom put his hand are her to hold her, you could see it he was scared.

“Well that last little girl need help so I would love to do it to, unless you want to Jay” Max asked

“No I’m fine I’m not ready for it yet” Jay said as my face want sad

“Ok” Max said taking of his shirt and sitting in the rocking chair the nurse did the same that she did with me and Tom but this baby girl didn’t need the tank.

“Ya boys you guys want a picture it a moment to remember” she said I nodded handing her my cell she took the picture and handed it back to me.

I looked at it… it was us three lined up in rocking chairs holding the babies.

“this is going to be a moment to remember” I said out loud

It’s been 2 months and that whole 2 months we me, Max, Jay, and Tom have been taking care of the babies they don’t even have names yet, because Siva stopped talking and won’t get out of the hospital bed. I’m mad at Siva for that but I under stand why he’s doing it he lost a baby but on the other hand he has three babies sitting in a room right down the hall, so you would think he would at least hold he’s babies that are alive.

The doctor walked in

“Hay doc how are the trips doing” Tom said

“Well Tom they’re ready to go home if that’s what you’re asking” doc said

“We don’t have anything ready” I said

“Ya we do I did it well me, Tom, and Jay did” Max said

“Ok what about Siva” I asked

“He’s ready too” doc said

“What about the part that he haven’t even seen his babies or that the don’t have names” I asked and it popped in my head

“Peyton, Fern, and Haven” I said

“Well son I would say I’d love to put that on the birth certificate but you’re not the father” I looked at Jay

“That’s what he wanted I have no Idea about middle names you can do that” I told Jay

“Peyton Quinn Mcswaran, Fern Chloe Mcswaran, and Haven Mya Mcswaran” Jay said

“Ok” the doc said writing something down

“Well boys you have car seats right” doc asked

“oh ya we get to us our new cars with the babies in them, that’s why we bought then in the first place is for the babies” I said

“You want to know what we got they’re baby cars I call them” Tom asked

“Ya why not” doc said

“I got a Honda Crosstour, Max got a Honda Pilot, Nathan got a Honda Accord that my 2nd favorite besides mine and then Jay got a Honda Ridgeline” Tom said soo excited to tell someone

“But we only have the Accord and Crosstour with us but that’s ok, I’ll take the babies and Jay and Tom can take Max and Siva” I said

“Ya why can’t I take a baby” Tom asked

“Ok Tom which one do you want to take Fern or Haven” I asked

“Haven” Tom said picking up the bigger baby girl out the crib

“Well now she Haven” I said with a smile

“And this is Fern and Peyton” Jay said looking in the cribs

We drove home what Siva did know is we bought him a new house and car, the house is for us too though a 4 bedroom, 3 bathroom house its really nice I just hope he likes it but right now I think he doesn’t care about anything. We got there parked the car ya Siva looked at the house for a minute but that was it and followed me into the house, I was carrying Peyton, Max was carrying Fern and Tom was carrying Haven Jay was unlocking the house in front of me. We walked in I handed Jay Peyton and turned around to look at Siva.

“Your room is up stair next to the baby’s room” I said hoping he would go into the baby’s room

Siva’s P.O.V

I hurt soo much I feel like apart of me died along with my other baby boy, it hurts me that I’m blocking out the world to but I feel numb, mute, like I’m not in my body I’m just looking though it. As I walked through the long hall ways of doors looking in each till I opened the door to the baby’s room, it all hit me, I walked in slowly 3 cribs I have 3 babies down stairs and I haven’t even held one. Tears started running down my face thoughts ran though my head, regret, pain, hurt, love, hate everything I was so mad at myself I didn’t even name them.

I didn’t name them

“Nathan!” I screamed

I heard feet running up the stairs

“Siva” Nathan asked

“I didn’t name them” I said

“I know Siva but it’s ok because I remembered what you wanted to name them Peyton, Haven and Fern right” Nathan said

Yes yes that was what I wanted to name them I can’t believe he remembered

“Yes” I said crying

“Do you want to meet them” Nathan asked I just nodded he helped me up we walked down stairs

Max holding one baby, Tom with another, and Jay too

“Hi” I said

“Nice to hear your voice dude I’ve missed it” Tom said I laughed a little

“Hi Siva you make some damn good looking kids just by the way” Max said as Jay walked up to me handing Peyton to Nathan

Jay hugged me and pulled away

“I’m soo sorry, it’s all my fault you lost him, and it’s all my fault you got in that car crash… I’m sorry” Jay said starting to cry I hugged him pulling away looking at him

“You did nothing I got in a car crash because someone hit me you didn’t hit me with your car so it’s not your fault… and losing… losing the baby ya it hurts but he saved them” I said pointing at the babies in each of the guys arms

“I” Jay started but I stopped him

“I me I want to see my babies ok so stop the whole it’s your fault thing because I did worse I didn’t hold my babies for 2 months ok” I said calmly Jay just nodded

“This is Peyton” Nathan said handing me a rather small baby boy in a blue onesie

Then Tom walked over and Nathan to Peyton from me

“And this is Haven” Tom handed me a baby girl that was bigger then Peyton in a purple onesie

Tom took her back as Max came over

“This little one is Fern” Max said smiling at her and handing her to me

Fern  
Haven  
And Peyton

Those are my babies


End file.
